Baby's Breath
by tempsthe
Summary: Jasper comes bearing a gift before the Cullens leave definitely – a gift available in only nine months time or in this case seven. Jaspella! New Moon AU! Lemon.


**WARNINGS: THERE IS A LEMON, SO PLEASE ONLY PEOPLE 18+ (MATURE CONTENT THAT'S WHY THIS STORY IS RATED M, COULD ALSO CONTAIN COLORFUL LANGUAGE AND EVENTUALLY SOME VIOLENCE).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS HERE (however I control their actions in this fic and I can say that I quite enjoy it). **

**Baby's Breath**

Prologue

_~ sleep until the sunlight, sleep on tight_

.

.

.

He comes to her window the night Edward crushes her heart. She sees him there, standing all forlorn and exhausted (if that's even possible for a vampire). His eyes are red – she doesn't question why, she's just too happy that someone came back.

"Jasper." It's more like a breath – ever since her father brought her back home she's been feeling like a zombie. He is not Edward, but she feels her link to the supernatural world tighten (this was not all a dream and she did love a vampire and she isn't _crazy_).

"Bella." She doesn't know what she's doing – but the second he utters her name she wraps her arms around him, the once familiar coldness not present (human blood warms them up, human blood makes them feel keen to alive). He stiffens against her fragile body pressed against him, but clumsily returns the hug. She buries her face in his neck as he strokes her hair.

"I'm so sorry darlin'." He says while slowly detangling himself from her embrace and pushing hair away from her face. "I just came to make sure that you were alright before I left." She feels tears threatening to fall and she swallows them back, missing the numbness that had crept inside her mind, making it impossible to feel so hollow. "And to apologies."

"Don't leave me." His eyes are full of pity – but she doesn't care how pathetic she sounds and really, when has she not made a complete fool of herself? "It doesn't matter, nothing of that matter – it's just your nature. I don't blame you." Her heart skips a beat when he smiles and takes her hand, brushing his lips against her knuckles. This is all too domestic, but Jasper came back to say goodbye – not Edward, so she'll allow him.

"I'll tell you something before I leave sweet pea." He guides her to her bed and sits her down on the edge of the bed. He asks if she'd like a coffee or a hot chocolate – she's freezing to the bone. She shrugs, but he brings her coffee. When he hands her the fuming cup, she realizes this is the most comfortable she's seen Jasper around her. She takes a sip, his face is tensed up, yet he moves around her just like a caretaker ought to – not a predator.

"You have to forget Edward." She blinks at that. "Bella, you know, you're his singer – not his mate. Do you know what that means?" When she shakes her head he sighs, but continues. "It means that Edward wants to suck you dry and if he does it, he'll gain more strength. He'll be faster, stronger." Her eyes widen just a little, but his voice lulls her to sleep. She's just so tired. "If Edward was meant to be with you –" He pauses a second. "He'd have already changed and claimed you."

She takes the news in – lets it settle down. Her brain needs to process this. She is tempted to get up and throw something at Jasper. Something hard and scream at him that he's lying – but she doesn't move because somewhere deep down she knows that it's true. She sees how Carlisle is always behind Esme and how Rosalie and Emmett can't keep their hands off of each other. She blinks again.

"What about…"

"Alice and I." He drawls out. She nods and he sighs. "She's a friend, a best friend. I love her to pieces; don't get me wrong. But she knows she isn't my mate and I'm not hers." And it really looks disappointing to him, it's the most sincere she's ever seen him.

"Edward lied." She speaks out loud, even though it is meant only for her. "He never loved me?" It's more of a question, his words were true and he wasn't actually doing that because he cared enough to leave - he couldn't care. Jasper sighs again: he's doing a lot of that tonight.

"Isabella," He starts out. "It's not that Edward didn't love you. I'm sure in his head he is convinced that he loves you and by leaving he's doing the best for you." She sniffs a little, tears leaking out a bit. "But he only acted on impulse, you are his prey and he needed to get close to you – if he was truly your mate, he wouldn't be able to leave your side." She's crying now, full blown tears and she hurts just so much and it isn't fair.

"Now come on darling." Jasper wipes a few tears away with his thumb before grabbing both her cheeks and lifting upward her face. She notices his hands are a lot bigger than she imagines, his face so close to hers she sees his lips and his red eyes and everything she never saw because there was only Edward (and a piece of her tells her that blond hair can't replace bronze and that amber... all she sees is red). There's a piece of golden hair curled on his forehead and it's adorable. His proximity doesn't matter. She'd usually shy away (she doesn't know if it's because she needs the contact right now or because he is leaving).

"Jazz…" Her lips close together as his eyes bore into hers. She's stupid to never have noticed anything about Jasper. She feels like an idiot for dismissing him, for not heeding Rosalie's warnings, for not spending more time with Emmett and realizes that Alice probably knew all along but couldn't find it in her to tell her best friend.

She feels emotions churn in her stomach. The anger she feels towards Edward is mixed with gratitude towards the family. The disappointment comes from their departure. And then there is Jasper who is painfully close to her, his lips nearly brushing against hers. Does she want him to kiss her? Her head doesn't know – but her body screams yes because (well let's face it. She is an eighteen-year-old girl and Jasper is rather attractive and Edward with all his talk, but no action was such a tease).

"If I ask you…" She trails off, trying to look elsewhere. He's probably feeling every emotion she has right now and he smiles, trying to encourage her. "Will you kiss me?" Something like a chuckle leaves his lips and his eyes light up with mischief, yet he indulges her.

His lips are cold, worn and demanding – or is it hers that are demanding? She isn't sure. But he pressed them lightly against hers and she feels the electricity jumpstart her heart again. Soon, however, it isn't enough and she feels his tongue press against hers, his arms behind her head edging her closer and her eyes closed she can only oblige.

Again, something keen to an electric shock goes off in her body and she finds herself letting out a small moan. He takes this as a good sign and presses against her more, chest to chest. She doesn't know when her hands buried themselves in his blond hair, but she pulls on it a bit when he bites her lip. She's enjoying this. She's enjoying kissing Jasper. _He_ wouldn't approve.

His knees on the bed, he pushes her down on her back and goes for her earlobe. She gasps a bit when she feels his sharp teeth against it, but doesn't mind much when she notices his hand has already reached under her shirt and grasped her breast. Is she really doing this with Jasper? Is she ready… ready to forget Edward? He squeezes it and she's lost, her mind going blank. He goes back to kissing her slowly, passionately and she wonders. She wants to take his shirt off.

Almost reading her mind, he sits up on her and let's her do it. Her shaky hands are much more confident than they seem – but the sight is well worth it. He is stunning. She feels shy when he takes off her shirt, but when he groans appreciatively she smiles a bit. He grabs her head, this time more aggressively and spins them around so she's straddling him. Is this his way of telling her she'll decide what they do next?

She breaks the kiss and slowly touches his chest. He is patient and calm, sending it in wave so she can relax a bit more. She feels confident enough when she kisses his chest all the way to the start of his jeans and stops for just a second (and this second is enough to realize that whether or not she unbuttons those jeans will set the tone for what is to happen next) before slowly popping the first button. This is all the encouragement he needs because in a flash (curse vampire speed) he has her pressed on her back, both pair of pants missing, his erection through his boxers pressed against her underwear. She moans at the friction. This is all so new to her.

He unclasps her bra and she doesn't look at him in the eye. The lust is coming in waves between them two and she never felt so hot in her whole life. He trails kisses down her neck until he reaches her right breast and her back arches when he takes it all in his mouth, licking the nipple thoroughly while his left hand is playing with the other one, making it harden. She gasps and moans, feeling a bit lightheaded. When he is finished with her right breast he moves to the other one, giving it the same treatment, all the while his other hand travels down to her panties.

He rubs her lightly and she feels her arousal spike at the friction, feeling his own arousal on her leg. It takes her completely by surprise when his hand moves inside the fabric and his index starts moving in and out slowly. She can't help it and moans loudly, feeling him smirk against her nipple. Just as he inserts the second finger (and here she is ready to die, her body feeling hot and about to explode) he comes back claiming her mouth as though he's done it countless of times before. His pace picks up, creating a good rhythm, stifling her moans with his mouth and sometimes kissing her neck and forehead. She feels about ready to let go when he stops. She takes a deep breath, her eyes closed and she feels him move down, his hair tickling her stomach.

"Your smell is maddening." She hums softly as he all but rips her panties off. He places himself so the undersides of her knees are pressing on his shoulders and does the most delicious thing she's ever experiences. He grunts something that sounds strangely like 'I'll fuck you with my mouth.' And his hands are pushing her hips forward, making her hot and bothered in every way possible. He adds a finger and she feels like going crazy, pulls his hair because she needs something to hold on to. He must feel it, because he goes faster, almost telling her to do it. To let her self go, she groans a bit, feeling something keen to pain, but soon enough. He licks it up and she feels completely gone, still ridding the waves of her orgasm. She has sweat on her forehead.

But she wants to return the favour (she wishes she didn't have to breath, but he plays with a strand hair patiently) and when she feels well enough, she straddles him and it's only when she feels her heat pressed against his leg that she remembers she's completely naked. The only thing she can muster in her head is a 'not fair' and, before she knows it, she's removing his boxers and eyes popping because of just how big it is. She can't put that in her mouth.

He chuckles at her expression, but doesn't comment.

She feels completely inexperienced and she has good reasons to. He just gave her so much pleasure and she's not sure – he must feel the doubt coming from her because he pushes her head a bit (this is his way of telling her he'll guide her and wonders just when she started being so good at reading his movements). She puts the tip in her mouth, waits until there is a bit of saliva and starts licking it slowly. She hears a throaty moans and takes this as a good thing before trying to put a bit more in. He moans in approval, his hand in her hair pulling it a bit. This is so arousing and she feels herself getting wet again – she sucks harder and licks longer, but he doesn't let her finish.

He pulls her upwards, kisses her hard on the mouth and she feels lightheaded again.

When she's straddling him again, he pulls her up a little and raises both knees so her back is pressed against them (and this is it and she feels nervous, but he's calming and she wants this, never thought she would but she does) and he does it. She feels the burning sensation inside her, probably her hymen ripping apart because of his length and she moans in pain. He doesn't move, lets get accustomed to it and when her breathing slows and she starts grinding her hips a bit, he starts slowly sliding in and out, in and out. It takes about five thrust before it's bearable, but at the tenth she feels sweat on her forehead and she knows.

She places her hand on his chest and kisses him before he grabs her ass and groans loudly (almost like an animal and she is reminded yet again that this is a vampire, not a mere human like herself). He moans something, but she doesn't really hear it, her own pleasure almost going out of her ears. And when she feels him pulsating inside her walls she feels the same sensation building up inside her abdomen.

When he comes, she comes to, falling on top of him. He pulls out of her, but doesn't push her away and she's content with her head resting on his chest. Her breathing's heavy and she feels him playing with a strand of hair. A few minutes pass and she looks at her clock – it's midnight.

"Jasper?" She says, propping herself on her elbows so she can get a better look at him. He seems content and a slow satisfied smile is playing on his lips. Everything is just so comfortable and she knows it's not him controlling her emotions. She usually feels shy with her body, well with Edward, that's why she hides it. But he likes it.

"Yes, doll?" He drawls out and it's rather sexy – he is sexy. She knows this now: he is superb.

"Can we do it again?" He blinks at her mischievous tone and smirks.

He has her pressed against the wall before she can say 'Fuck me'.

.

.

.

She doesn't sleep the whole night. She exploits his body and his mouth and his fingers and he seems perfectly happy to oblige and do it as many times as she wants. When she's making herself a peanut butter toast, he tells her about his past – the Southern Wars, Maria, how Alice found him. When he has her on all four, she starts crying, telling him about how Edward just left her in the woods to die, he'd told her she was worthless, that he used her, how Charlie had found her.

He listens to her story, just like she listens to him. She's never felt that close to someone – she doesn't know if it's what you call love, but she knows that it's reciprocated whatever it is. Even when he tells her about how much wrong he's done and why he can be around her tonight, she dismisses it – telling him that blood to him is like food to her, that she's told Edward this many times (he tells her he's got it from the blood bank, that this could be a good alternative).

And when the aurora is rising and that she feels ready to rest after such a stressful day, he says he has to leave. The news devastates her, makes her want to become numb for a second time, hates him for –

He takes her cellphone lying on her desk and programs his number inside. 'Text me anytime.' He says to reassure her and it does, because she felt her heart would burst again. He promises to come visit her. She promises to stay healthy and graduate and actually have fun, like an eighteen year old should.

"Take care of yourself okay?" When he kisses her on the forehead she has an impression of déja vu, but whereas Edward broke his promise of forever, Jasper gives her a new hope – not true love, not forever, but he'll be happy to be her link between the family and her – to care for her.

He jumps out of her window and runs off just as Charlie's cruiser rounds the house.

"Bella?" He pushes the door of her bedroom, but she's already asleep. The smile on her face reassures him just a bit and he decides that he too, needs a good day worth of sleep.

.

.

.

Her right arm circles her stomach protectively, though she isn't doing it consciously.

.

.

.

_**So, what did you think? I'd love to hear feedbacks. It's my first story - and I would like to know if I should continue it. Thanks for reading ;)**_


End file.
